the_neverending_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Frog Man
Frog Man is a vigilante hero who lives in the city of Varrock. He has the frog like abilities including super-human strength, speed, agility, and a sixth sense. His real name is Eric Randall a 28 year old male augmented human. Eric works as a geneticist at A.N.I.M.A Labs. Note: This character is an alternate version of Frog Man of this universe. = The Groovy Frog Man Origins Eric Randall was born and raised in Varrock by his parents Elmer, and Mary Randall. Unfortunately before Eric entered State University his father was employed by the government for a classified job, but this did provided Eric the financial support he needed to get through all of his schooling. During his years at college Eric wrote a term paper and proposal on a "miracle" drug that may cure patients and save hundreds on medical supplies, and with the success of this proposal Eric had the world at his feet. Once Eric graduated he was granted a position as an assistant geneticist at A.N.I.M.A Labs to Professor Scott Olson. Eric n Olson made grand studies with in the short time Eric started working at the lab, but tragedy struck when he received news that his father killed in a freak accident. Once Eric brought the news to his mother she had a heart attack, but as soon as things were about to get better they got progressively worse when the sorrow has caused Eric's mother's health degrade predicatively. Eric already lost his father and he wasn't about to lose his mother aswell, so once he returned back to A.N.I.M.A Labs he proposed Professor Olson his "miracle" drug. The Miracle Drug Professor Olson at first was baffled and claimed it to be impossible to create Eric's miracle drug, but Eric insisted on how this can possible end any type of disease on the planet. Now with the lack of funding at A.N.I.M.A Labs Professor Olson saw Eric's project as a method to become rich and famous so he agreed to help. Professor Olson took Eric's proposal and shot it across various government departments to acquire a government grant, and luckily they were able to get funding from the army director General Mason Keller. Eric did all types of research in both the fields of modern and ancient medicine until he came across an old legend called "The Mundai", so he brought his findings to Professor Olson to hike on a expedition to the North-Western lands of yore to find this Mundai. Professor Olson have various body guards and a hired mercenary Ronald Crawford from General Keller to help with the expedition. Once they arrived they were confronted by strange short village people many of the guards called them "gnomes" or "midgets" due to their relatively small size. Eric and Professor Olson spoke with one of the village elders who happened to by one of the smallest villagers Elder Ferror. Elder Ferror explained the legend of Mundai to Eric and Professor Olson that it was a mystic life force that connect everything to each other it was the "Earth's Soul.". Eric gave his explanation as to why he sought out the Mundai, but receive a warning from Elder Ferror that only those with good intentions may cross the path of thorns to reach the Mundai. Professor Olson smirked at this remark being a man of science, but Eric accepted his warning and asked to be directed to the Mundai resting place. Once they reached the path of thorns Professor Olson had Ronald and the guard on standby along with the village warriors as they watched Eric attempt to cross. Eric was exactly too sure if what the Elder said was true, but his mother and dream were dying rapidly and this was his only chance of fulfilling it. Eric slowly makes his way across the path of thorn with the foliage scurrying away from him he reaches the nearly dried pit of Mundai. Filled with excitement Professor Olson rushed through the path, but his intentions weren't as good as Eric thought them to be. Suddenly Professor Olson was wrapped around various poisonous thorny vines, and shortly got impaled by incoming branches along with various other nearby guards. From shock Ronald orders the rest of the guards to kill everything on sight. Panicking Eric grabs what ever he can from the pit of Mundai in a bottle and makes his way back to safety only to find Elder Ferror and his people dying. Eric shouted at Ronald and his guards to cease fire, and once they stopped Ronald whispered to Eric that he was lucky that they need him alive. Eric disreguards Ronald and rushes to the dying Elder as he pleads for forgiveness. Elder Ferror claims that it wasn't so much the bullets that are killing his people, but the empty pit of Mundai the was part of their life force. Eric surprised said he had no intention in killing his people the he just wanted to develop the cure for all cures, but Elder Ferror smiled in his last moments as he explained to Eric that he knows what his intentions were and so did the Mundai, the "Earth's Soul", knew that to achieve the sheer good he was climbing for that sacrifices like this are going to be made. Cure for War Depressed Eric, Ronald and the rest of the remaining guards return to Varrock to report back to General Keller, and with the return of the Mundai General Keller adds more funding into A.N.I.M.A Labs along with promoting Eric to lead geneticist and his own team. Now with his new assistant Beverly Vasquez and the rest of his team they were able to distill the Mundai in a reagent called "FRG-GR42" most of their trails were on frogs with positive effects. Everything was going well for once until General Keller demanded new "adjustments" to Eric's reagent, and to Eric's surprise he realized the General Keller was asking him to not create a miracle drug by a biological weapon to create the perfect soldier. Disgusted by what General Keller wanted Eric refused to go on with the project and decided to decline the funding, but the head directors of A.N.I.M.A Labs weren't going to allow this happened so they promoted Beverly Vasquez whom had no problem with it. Now enraged Eric had to find a way to recover his research before it was used for war instead for a cure. On his last week after hours as lead geneticist he began to accumulate all his data and his altered reagent and hope he can find any way to achieve his cure. Unfortunately General Keller sent Ronald to assassinate Eric so he wouldn't be a loose end, and Ronald witnessed what Eric was about to do. A short struggle happened between Eric and Ronald where Eric happened to falls inside a vat of his altered reagent, and Ronald pressed random keys to to send an highly deadly electric shock to the vat in hopes to kill Eric. Eric is instantly fried inside the vat and is killed while Ronald pulls him out and dumps him inside a dumpster in the dark alleys of Varrock. A couple of hours pass and Eric magically reawakens with most of his wounds healed but still horrible disfigured. Disoriented he attempts to remember what happened when he hears voices claiming his death. Eric rummages through the dumpster to find a green hoodies with white paint stains on the hood, so he fashions eyes hole on the hood and climbs out before the voice reveals to be Ronald. Still recovering from the electrocution he attempts to escape but is spotted by Ronald. Once again Ronald attacks Eric not expecting much from his weaken state to actually kill him this time, but to both their surprise Eric was able to combat Ronald with amazing strength and speed. Eric was able to take on Ronald and knock him unconscious as Eric escaped taking his contract to kill Eric with him, and shortly after reawakening Ronald was confronted by General Keller as he claimed that the job was do so he drank too much and passed out just to get paid. A couple of agonizing painful days after Eric realized that he was fully recovered with no scars and feeling better than ever physically he was able to run longer, jump higher, even stick to walls due to the buildup of mucus on his hands and feet. Eric finally remembers when he was tossed in the vat when Ronald pressed random keys it must of inserted a sample of genetic code stored in the system. Once he gather his thought he went to the courts and claimed the violation of his rights and assassination attempt on his life by Ronald Crawford who was hired by General Keller. Now before things got out of control General Keller was forced to pay Eric a grand sum and to sign a document to keep his mouth shut about the whole situation, and got him reinstated in his old position at A.N.I.M.A Labs. These turns of events caused Beverly Vasquez being blamed by the board of directors of A.N.I.M.A Labs for abusing the funding and was fired. Sacrifices Finally Eric was able to continue working on his miracle cure knowing that it worked on him, but sadly when General Keller stopped funding A.N.I.M.A Labs he took everything with him to fund Rival Labs Here. The only thing he found was a note with his mother hospital information, so he rushed to the hospital only to find that his mother died. (Later to be revealed the Ronlad killed her). Depressed Eric headed home and began making holes in his garage floor as if he used a sledgehammer, but not all was lost he turned to his personal safe and took out a small vile of the Mundai from his initial expedition. Eric had little hope to continue his dream to avenge his mother and create his cure with the small sample of Munai he had left, and his own blood. A few weeks after the turn of events as he was headed to work he notice a huge amount of traffic than usual, and then out of the blue a car was flung over him as it crashed in the street. Eric exited his car to find a monstrosity attacking police officers as it flung them around like dolls breaking their limbs. Eric ditched his lab coat and took a kids beanie as he put it on his face as he said sorry for taking it. Knowing that he can potentially divert the monster elsewhere and not have it harm anyone else since he had the power to he began to charge at it, and was seemingly able to fight it since it was sluggish. Eric's heart was beating furiously which caused him to speaking nonsense which angered the monster. While the monster was anger it missed most of it's attacks which gave Eric the idea of simply taunting the monster with jokes, and soon enough Eric was able to land swift good punches toward the monster as he rendered it unconscious by smacking it with stop sign to the back of his head. Eric examined the monster to find Rival Labs Here medical bracelet and a wallet id of a recent death row convict, and he looked up at the destruction this monster caused and the small child he took the beanie from smiled at him and told him he can keep it since he saved the day. Eric then realized that this must of been what the Elder also meant that the good he can bring into the world will bring sacrifices. Eric managed to evaded public sight and reach his car as he rushed back to A.N.I.M.A Labs, and once he arrive he was able to figure only one bit of extra genetic code Ronald inputted by accident which was part of a frog genome. Eric stood after hours a couple of days straight using the labs resources to fashion a light tough material light as leather tough as carbon he dubbed, "E-Fiber", and created a heroic suit with a efficient mask the resembled a frog. Eric would patrol the city as Frog Man to protect the citizens from any failed perfect soldier experiments from Rival Labs Here and complete his miracle drug cure for the world. Blind Law During one of Frog Man's patrols after work he witnessed two cop cars speeding towards and empty warehouse deep in the woods, so naturally Frog Man decided to follow in case it involved any more monstarcites. Upon closer invesigation the police were subdued by both Hawk and Mike "Red" Mountain, and Frog Man quickly reacted to protect the downed policed. After a short confrontation between Hawk and Mike Frog Man realized that the back of his head was vibrating and shortly after Mike who was a young child shot a red spike from his hand near Frog Man's face. Frog Man was able to react quickly and even though it was meant to sacre him he was able to drag the police behind him to face both Hawk and Mike. Hawk shortly attempts to explain to Frog Man that the police were corrupt, and that Mike was going to get his revenge on the commissoner. Frog Man wasn't buying any of what Hawk was saying and made the assumtion that they were both crooks, so he took two of the unconcious police men on his should and quickly leaped away toward the city leaving a warning for the commisoner. At the commisoners office he recieves word of what Frog Man has done and decideds to keep an eye on Frog Man. This began the proposal of banning vigilantism through the land and was been worked upon. Other War One day Frog Man was patrolling the street when he found Hawk and Mia confronting a huge machine called Artyom. Frog Man faces the machine and has a rather long tussle ending with the machine escaping with Mia and Hawk disappearing. Before leavign the scene Artyom launched a rocket downward where Frog Man leaped to throw it into the sky, but was blasted into a building. A week after he and Teleboy fought Artyom up to subduing him by busting a knee joint and electrifying him, and luckily Frog Man managed to get a picture of Artyom family and serveral vials of his Blood Lust compound. Eric shortly in his lab began experiemints to figure out how the Blood Lust compound worked and ended up mixing it with his reagent containing Anim-Mundai. Forgetting to dispose of the compound spy sent by General Tarn took the compound and brought it to Doctor Jupiter. The Doctor manages to stabilize it with their own reagent and injected it into Raven Cromwell turning him into the deadly Newt whom is now a conduit of the newly discovered Mortem Mundai. Behind Bars After the ban on vigilantism took effect during one of his patrols in the northern part of the city Frog Man found Callum and Artyom fighting in an alley, so Frog Man headed in to intervene and possible stop any collateral damage. Once engaging Artyom he would slammed onto the ground and used as a weapons by Artyom to attack Callum. After various blown and been shocked and tazed with an enormous amount of energy Frog Man blacked out. Meanwhile Hawk was having problems of his own and was capture by a mysterious figure who for some reason gotten control of Artyom. Callum shut down randomly and was taken by Artyom along side Frog Man to an undisclosed prison. Personality When not in costume Eric is smart, focused, and will find a solution to the problem instead of waiting around. When in costume Eric is sarcastic, funny, cocky, and arrogant. Relationships * Eric's only close relatives with his father Elmer Randall who was killed in freak accident, and his mother Mary Randall who died in the hospital. Powers and Skills Frog Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium, and sixth senses. Frog Physiology: Frog Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "frog vibe" which alerts him to danger and an increase sense of vibration. This takes the form of a vibrating sensation at the base of his skull. Superhuman Strength: Frog Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 5 tons. Frog Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough enabling him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Frog Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Superhuman Speed: Frog Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Frog Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Frog Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Frog Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Frog Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being thrown out of a skyscraper . Superhuman Agility: Frog Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Frog Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Superhuman Equilibrium: Frog Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Eventually he will developed a unique fighting style that will make full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. Superhuman Reflexes: Frog Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his frog vibe, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. Wall-Crawling: Frog Man's exposure to the augment frog spliced genetics induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Frog Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Frog Vibe: Whenever danger is present, Frog Man gets a vibrating sensation that manifest at the back of his skull. Trivia * This Frog Man is called The Groovy Frog Man since this universe is during the 1970's time period also known as the 70's-verse. * This Frog Man origin story is the only story where he created the Frog Genome. Category:Hero Category:Augmented Human Category:Character